


if only if only the wolf cried below

by Anonymous



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Apocalypse, Bittersweet Ending, Deliberate Badfic, Deliberately Bad Fanart, Don't like don't read!!!!, F/F, If you flame me for this you have no reading comprehension and also you will trigger me!!, Sexy Times, Tentacles, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3637710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was just 5 minutes left until the end of the world...</p><p>{p.s. please read the tags carefully I will not be responsible for you reading something you don't like!!!!!}</p>
            </blockquote>





	if only if only the wolf cried below

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ViolentFlowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolentFlowers/gifts).



> their love is so true and epic it will save the world!! thank u for the prompt it really inspired me!!! hope you enjoy this treat i made just for you <33333

"Soon the tentacles will take over the world," Asami sighs breathlessly, putting her head on her sexy girlfriend's shoulder.

"This is very sad," Korra said. "Maybe we should fight the tenacles?"

"There are too many. Look at all of them. One is touching my ankle," Asami says, breathless.

"Only I am allowed to touch you," Korra said, and reached down to throw the tentacle off her sexy girlfriend's ankle. It felt weird and slimy. Her ankle. The tentacle was too, because that's what made it slimy. 

"I feel strange," Korra said.

"Me too. I think we should have sex right now," Asami breathes, breathlessly. 

"Ok," Korra said, and kissed her with tongue. She pushes her tongue all around her sexy girlfriend's mouth, which was what she did alot. Because Asami was her girlfriend. They kissed.

"Mmmm," Asami moaned breathlessly. Korra pushed her fingers through her sexy girlfriend's hair, and wrapped an arm around her waist as she rolled sexily on top of her. Her hand went straight under her skirt and found that super secret warm wet magical girl danga ropa peral nubbin of love. 

"Aaaahh Do that again," Asami groans, breathlessly.

"Ok," Korra said, and linked their fingers together as she pistoned both hands into her special place.

Did she always have so many hands? Maybe Korra was tentacles.

It felt soooo good that neither of them noticed that they were glowing. " _Oooh_ oohh OH OHH OHHHHHH," Asami says breathlessly as her orgasm crashes through like a dozen dolphins riding a wave of pleasure, followed by several more waves. Korra orgasmed too without anything touching her, because she was that good at the sex.

Light overwhelmed them like something really bright and blinding, and when it was gone there were no more tentacles. 

Everyone around them was dead, because they had killed the tentacles with their sexiness but also everyone around them. It was very tragic.

~~~~****~~~~~~ (ﾉ ♥‿♥)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ ~~~~****~~~~~~

~~~~****~~~~~~ (ﾉ ♥‿♥)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ ~~~~****~~~~~~

thanx for reading!! pls donate all flames to your local tentacle recovery center.


End file.
